


God in the Roof

by sybun



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybun/pseuds/sybun
Summary: NovaHD PWP set in the Cow Chop barn. That's really all there is to it.





	God in the Roof

It's the somber and cricket-humming time of the evening when everyone's gone home and gone to bed. The sky fades from dark azure to black, and white stars burst out of their galaxies over the verdant, rocky plains. 

Aleksandr and James were the last to leave the barn office, as per usual, but remained lounging on the battered, cow-patterned couch while James played some video game. Aleks stared blankly at the screen. They were under the influence of pure exhaustion. 

Aleks snapped back into this dimension of being and yawned in James' direction. "Dude, its late. You want me to leave you here alone?" 

The barn lights flickered as the street lamps did outside.

"Yeah, it is pretty late." He looked at his phone clock and put down the controller. James sat back and watched Aleks as he got up from the couch and sauntered over to the TV to shut everything down. 

James never really noticed the intricacies of Aleks' body until he sleepily followed his movements. He was mostly just skin and bones; yet, there was some engrossing beauty in his ivory skin that was in stark contrast with the charcoal blacks and hues of Windows-error-screen-blues of tattoos on his arms and chest. James had been working out with Brett, Joe, and Trevor a lot lately, so he, on the other hand, was growing more defined.

"What the fuck are you staring at, pervert?" 

James hadn't realized that he had this short-lived inner monologue while zoning out on his friend's ass. The look on Aleks' face was characterized by a single heightened eyebrow and lips that were pulled slightly upwards in the corner by an invisible fishing line. He appeared to be amused by this, however. 

"Sorry. I'm so tired, man.. Just happened to be looking there." James sighed and averted his gaze. 

Aleks hesitated; he looked like he was in deep thought. Then, he gently bit his own lip as he ascended from the crouching position on the concrete floor. 

"Hey James." His view fell to the ground. 

"Yeah?" James looked up to Aleks' pallor-less face from where he stood in front of the TV, as the former remained lounging comfortably on the couch. 

Aleks moved closer to James, who was lazily tracing his eyes over his lips, watching for his next words.

"What?" James repeated.

Aleks was now bending over to speak into James' ear, which was nearby curly black locks tied loosely into a man-bun. Aleks' heart was thumping in his chest but his dick was throbbing in his skinny jeans. James could probably see that.

Mostly inaudible attempts at the English language rippled out of Aleks' mouth, which was sooner or later followed by the words, "Do you see my boner?" 

"…What the fuck?"

James snorted uncomfortably as the breath pooled in his ear; he glanced down towards Aleks' pelvic region to see that he was, in fact, sporting a tent. He took note and looked back up at Aleks, who looked tense due to his tightening pants. Aleks glared back at him with a desperate look in his umber eyes that said something along the lines of, "I'm so fucking horny right now."

"Okay, I see it, man. Jesus. Not my dick, not my problem." James huffed and looked upwards, attempting to create a small distance between the two of them.

Discarding all hesitation and sense, Aleks plopped his ass down on James' lap so that they were facing each other; his legs straddled against James' outer thighs. The abruptness of Aleks' clothed dick on his caused a minor quake in his body. Aleks let out a short yet rather sensual "dude" in response then lowered his face to James' so that their lips were mere atoms away.

"Dude, fuck me. Please." He enunciated onto James' lips.

At first, he gave Aleks that wide-eyed stare of bewilderment, like he was going to sock him. Then he smiled and answered rather condescendingly:

"I'm not gay, Aleksandr. Now get your stupid ass off of me."

James shoved Aleks backwards, but Aleks prevented the motion by grabbing onto James' broad shoulders. 

"Listen, I'm not gay either. I'm just extremely fucking horny right now. Please, James." Aleks replied, steadying himself. 

James rolled his eyes and took a solid 5 minutes to answer, having considered all of the side effects that could arise from this situation. "Alright," James grabbed a fistful of Aleks' shirt and pulled him in close, "but you will never mention this to anyone. You hear me?"

"Whatever dude, let's just fucking get on with it." Aleks urged and his lips made a beeline straight to James'. 

He and Aleks began exchanging kisses; they were wet, relaxed and involved curious, forceful tongue. Aleks had a certain taste that made James roll his eyes back into his head and reawaken both mentally and physically. It was also probably due to the melding together of warm, wet tongues and lips (and sometimes teeth), the surging adrenaline snaking through his veins and the blood rushing to his head when their lips touched, or Aleks bucking his hips and dick into James' in a rush of pure desperation. 

Aleks palmed his own throbbing cock through his jeans as James carefully felt up and down Aleks' torso underneath his shirt. James' hands deciphered the nooks and crannies of the skin stretched over Aleks' bony rib cage; he rubbed the hardening nipples with the smooth edge of his thumb. He tried to remove Aleks' shirt but only got so far as removing one arm out. Aleks whined into James' mouth in response and moved his hand one layer under his boxers -- palming even closer to his own bare cock.

He pulled down Aleks' outdated skinny jeans as far as he could, which took half of the layers of clothing off of his dick and additionally revealed his sweaty hand as he touched himself. Aleks broke the kiss to watch James. James shot a quick glance at the Russian's pale, euphoric face, swatted his hand away, spit in his hand, and slowly slid down his boxers, which must have been painful as Aleks winced when the fabric graced over the front of his pre-cum leaking, erect dick. 

"Fuck…" Aleks mumbled, the tension audible. 

With the lubrication of only his saliva, James started pumping Aleks' dick up and down and varying the pressure of his fingers around it. He used his other hand to grasp Aleks' throat, which no doubt left a brandishing red mark deep in his supple skin. Aleks jolted and choked as if he were zapped by lightning to pray to God as he was at the mercy of James' hand.

"You have no fucking right to be that pretty." James murmured as he admired the curvatures of Aleks' body and the soft porcelain skin that completed it. Aleks only grunted through his restricted airway and bucked into James' hand harder in response. The barn lights reflected off of his paleness, highlighting the baffled redness in his cheeks and the saliva dripping from his mouth like sweat. 

Aleks' cock was surging with blood, itching to release. James' hand ascended and descended up and down his shaft, moving the blood around, making Aleks squirm and let out short "ah"s and "fuck"s through his clenched teeth. James released his grip on both Aleks' throat and dick, moving spit-slicked fingers towards Aleks' mouth and prodding his lips open.

"Go on." James urged, as if an exceedingly intriguing conversation had been paused.

Aleks looked hesitantly at James' fingers, but soon took two or three of them into his mouth, sucking and coating the digits in his tepid saliva.

James watched Aleks intently -- he would be lying if he denied that just the sight of Aleks going down on his fingers wasn't another major turn-on.

The fingers inside Aleks' mouth began thrusting in and out, nearing the back of Aleks' throat. And Aleks too would be lying if he denied that James attempting to borderline gag him with his fingers didn't jack him up even more.

It did work, and Aleks gagged on James' fingers, which were then promptly removed from his mouth. 

"Holy shit." Aleks coughed. 

The expression on James' face was neutral, yet deeply determined. His hand moved down toward Aleks' backside where he maliciously prodded at the entrance. 

Aleks' eyes shot open and his breath became shallow at the unfamiliar sensation. He leaned forward and rested his head on James' shoulder.

James pushed one of his fingers inwards, no questions asked. Aleks' breath hitched as he jolted upwards again, then back down towards Earth.

"Oh-oh my fuck-ing God." Aleks sounded like a choked up, pre-pubescent teenage boy witnessing pornography for the first time. That, or he sounded like he was in mind-numbing pain from being sprayed with mace.

James moved his finger in and out, giving Aleks a small window of time to adjust to being treated like a woman. The look on Aleks' face was a swirl of confusion, a smidgen of pain, but there was a growing taste of pleasure. 

He grew accustomed to it and began to quickly bob up and down on James' lap, tilting into James as he pressed his finger into his ass and curved into his prostate. He soon added another finger and, at Aleks' delusional request, another.

James sat back and observed Aleks look the most desperate he had ever looked, a dude's fingers in his ass and sweat plastered on his pink face and slack-jawed like he was in complete awe. This was perhaps nothing in comparison to James' own discomfort, which was exponentially compounded by the rhythmic bombardment of Aleks on his lap and the warmth with which accompanied both his inside and outside.

James removed his fingers from Aleks' ass, which was met with a sigh of disappointment as well as a string of shallow breaths.

"James." The man on his lap sounded as if he had just outrun a murderer -- his eyes deadpanned to James' face.

James tugged Aleks' shirt, still halfway on his body, to bring his face closer and plant a single kiss on his parted lips, much to Aleks' surprise.

"Suck my cock." James said onto Aleks' mouth, as if he were casually ordering him around.

Aleks glared at him and then held his breath and some curse words as James slapped his ass.

"That's fucking gay, dude. I'm not sucking your dick."

"This whole thing is kind of gay, isn' it?" Aleks couldn't disagree with that. "Now get on your knees and suck me off." James ordered. 

"Alright, alright. Fuck." Aleks emphasized the "f" and rolled his eyes like some bratty teenager. He obeyed James only because of the context: he was itching to get fucked and his dick was out. 

Aleks got up and kneeled on the floor so that his mouth lined up with the front of James' partially unbuttoned pants. First he took off his shirt and cast it aside, as it was causing annoyance, but it also made him look unkept. Not like that really mattered in this situation anyways. 

Aleks mouthed James' dick through the fabric, allowing his saliva to permeate it, which made him ball up his fists and buck up into Aleks' face. It was like a defense mechanism.

"Jesus Christ." 

"That's your fault, you little bitch." James scoffed, a little embarrassed.

Aleks glared upwards at James and then back down again at James' boner. He slowly shoved down James' denim jeans and boxers to reveal his throbbing pink cock, the head of which dripped with salty, translucent pre-cum. Aleks licked this off and abruptly took the entirety of James' dick into his mouth. 

"F-fucking slut." James stuttered and instinctively arched his back. "T-thought you said you were straight."

James' cock hit the back of Aleks' throat and the blood-filled veins slid against his tongue and sometimes grazed his teeth in a jagged rhythm. To stabilize himself, he grasped each of his hands on James' muscular thighs, which were twitching and burning like fire. The feeling of warmth and lack of space in his mouth caused him to moan, which sent aftershocks down James' dick.

James began forcefully bucking into Aleks' mouth with his hand clasped in the brunette's locks. Aleks' opened his jaw wider and let James fuck his mouth raw for a while. 

James' thrusts became increasingly shaky. 

"Aleks… S-stop." James stuttered and clenched every muscle in his body in an attempt to prevent some sort of biblical flood. 

Aleks slowly removed his mouth from James' dick only to witness the pure pleasure twisted in James' face. 

"God damn it." James vocalized with emphasis on "damn". In return, James saw the mess -- the sweet and salty mixture of pre-cum and saliva that draped the corners of Aleks' mouth as well as his chin. His eyes were droopy and teared up but he looked more on edge than ever.

James scoffed at the sight and gave a smug grin in his heart-racing delirium, looking up to the same God that Aleks saw in the barn roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been an on/off work since late March, as well as my first work on here. I am no longer apart of this fandom, but I did not want this story to go to waste for all of those who are still in the fandom and/or this ship. Any constructive criticism or feedback is welcome and I would be delighted to know if you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.   
> I am also currently working on another story, also sort-of-PWP, for the OneyPlays fandom. Look forward to that in the future. - sybun


End file.
